


Hopeless

by hoodienanami



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Cinder was perfect.





	Hopeless

Emerald considered herself a smart young woman. Growing up on the streets she had to be. So why had she fallen in love with someone who she knew would love her back?

Cinder was perfect. Beautiful, intelligent, powerful, and a billion other things that Emerald could list if you let her. Only a blind man wouldn’t fall for her. And only a fool would believe she could ever love anyone back.

A woman as perfect as Cinder Fall had no interest in romance. Cinder herself had said it. She was interested in power and nothing else.

And yet Emerald still loved her. She still devoted every waking hour to her. She would still die for her. Even if she knew that Cinder would never return her feelings or see her as anything other than an exceptionally loyal minion.

Despite this, a part of her held out hope that Cinder would somehow love her back. That one night, under a starry sky, Cinder would pull her close and whisper how she had always favored her above all others before kissing her with fiery lips. It was a hopeless dream but Emerald clung to it like a life raft.

The rational side of her brain berated her every time she caught herself considering a happy ending for their relationship. It dragged her back to reality and told her that the best she could expect out of Cinder was not being cast aside when she found someone more useful.

All that thought did was make her territorial around anyone else who worked with Cinder. She refused to be abandoned by the one person who had shown her any kindness, who had given her life meaning. Without Cinder she would be nothing. Just a common street rat having to steal to survive. Cinder has taught her she deserved better than that.

Emerald rested her head on Cinder’s shoulder as the airship look off. She was pretending to be asleep so that Cinder wouldn’t shove her off immediately. The other woman was so warm and her long black hair was so soft as it fell onto Emeralds face. ‘I love you,’ Emerald thought, ‘please never leave me.’

**Author's Note:**

> I find Emerald and Cinder's relationship very interesting but I do not see it ever having a happy ending.


End file.
